narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Conto de Jiraiya, o Destemido
O Conto de Jiraiya, o Destemido (自来也豪傑物語, Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari), conhecido como Mestre da Profecia e Vingança (師の予言と復讐, Shi no Yogen to Fukushū) no anime, é um arco da Parte II da série. Este arco mostra a investigação de Jiraiya para descobrir a identidade de Pain. Ele se estende através dos volumes 40 ao 42,Retsu no Sho, página 73 ou mais especificamente, abrange os capítulos 368 ao 383 do mangá e os episódios 124 ao 133 do anime Naruto: Shippūden. Este arco é precedido pela Missão de Perseguição a Itachi e é seguido pela Predestinada Batalha entre Irmãos. Sumário Arte vs. Arte thumb|left|Deidara ao se explodir com o C0. Prosseguindo com sua batalha contra Sasuke, Deidara utilizou o seu C4, até então, sua bomba mais poderosa.Naruto, capítulo 360, páginas 1-10 Ela explodiu, e aparentava ter matado Sasuke, mas foi um genjutsu genérico do Sharingan de Sasuke, o mesmo que Itachi tinha usado contra Deidara anteriormente.Naruto capítulo 360, página 13 Sasuke então pareceu ter sido consumido pela técnica, mas o genjutsu foi dissipado por Deidara, visto que Deidara revelou que seu olho esquerdo poderia dissipar genjutsu, e quando Sasuke utilizou esta técnica, ao contrário de Itachi, Deidara foi capaz de dissipá-lo. Deidara tentou outro C4 em Sasuke usando suas últimas reservas de chakra, e foi para uma distância segura, porém Sasuke perfurou a bomba com sua Corrente de Chidori. Ele então saltou para a direita ao lado de Deidara e deu-lhe um potente soco no rosto.Naruto, capítulo 361, página 10''Naruto: Shippūden'', episódio 124 Percebendo que Deidara estava sem chakra e que não podia levantar-se, Sasuke perguntou onde Itachi estava. Deidara não respondeu, e então Deidara enfureceu-se devido a Sasuke ser indiferente e insensível diante de sua arte. Ele então se transformou em uma bomba em uma tentativa de suicídio para matar Sasuke.Naruto, capítulo 362, páginas 11-16 No entanto, Sasuke invocou a cobra Manda, e usou-a como um escudo, e teletransportou ambos com uma técnica, ás custas da vida de Manda. Sua equipe encontrou-o depois de ver a explosão, então ele foi acompanhado com eles, os dizendo o que aconteceu.Naruto, capítulo 363, páginas 11-14''Naruto: Shippūden'', episódio 125 Encontros com Itachi Depois de ver a explosão, a equipe de Naruto se dirigiu para a área, e Kiba rastreou o cheiro de Sasuke. Ao voltar com Hebi, Sasuke perguntou o que todo mundo havia descoberto sobre Itachi. Suigetsu e Karin não tinham encontrado nada, mas Jūgo tinha comunicado-se com os pássaros, que eram capazes de sentir chakra da Akatsuki saindo de seus esconderijos, que ele tinha marcado em um mapa. Eles decidiram ir em busca do local mais recente para encontrar Itachi. Enquanto isso, Itachi foi para um esconderijo dos Uchiha, e enviou dois clones, um para encontrar Naruto,Naruto, capítulo 365, páginas 15-16 e o outro para encontrar Sasuke.Naruto, capítulo 367, páginas 15-16 thumb|left|Naruto é preso no genjutsu de Itachi. Como a equipe de Naruto estava em busca de Sasuke, Karin podia sentir que eles estavam vindo, e informou a Sasuke. Hebi em seguida foi para o esconderijo da Akatsuki. Antes disso, Karin percebeu que a equipe possuía rastreadores, que atuavam pelo olfato, então Jūgo usou um de seus pássaros para carregar a camisa de Sasuke, que tinham uma forte quantidade de aroma de Sasuke sobre ela, e espalhar as peças da roupa para dissipar-se da equipe de Naruto.Naruto, capítulo 365, páginas 9-10 Ele conseguiu, e Kiba não conseguia mais acompanhar o cheiro de Sasuke.Naruto, capítulo 365, página 12 Naruto percebeu que eles precisavam se separar, e Naruto encontrou um dos clones de Itachi. Itachi afirmou que ele só queria conversar, mas Naruto sabia que precisava capturar Itachi. Naruto criou um clone de sombra que atacou com uma Grande Esfera Espiral, mas aquele Itachi era um clone também. O verdadeiro Itachi pegou Naruto em um genjutsu do seu Sharingan. Na ilusão, Itachi perguntou por que Naruto se importa tanto com Sasuke, para o qual Naruto afirmou que Sasuke era como um irmão para ele, e que ele era mais um irmão para Sasuke que Itachi era. Quando Itachi partiu para a ofensiva com o genjutsu, Naruto dissipou-o. Itachi então dissipou o seu clone, depois de ter ficado sem tempo para conversar. O outro clone encontrou Sasuke no esconderijo da Akatsuki. Depois de uma breve saudação, Sasuke atacou o clone com a sua Lâmina Afiada de Chidori, mas Itachi substituiu-se em um clone da sombra como um escudo.Naruto, capítulo 367, páginas 2-4 Sasuke foi então preso no genjutsu do clone, mas ele facilmente dissipou ele. Itachi então destruiu o clone, dizendo Sasuke para ir para o esconderijo Uchiha nas proximidades para que pudessem acabar com a disputa. Sasuke e o resto da Hebi foram para o esconderijo. Sasuke encontra dois clones da sombra de Naruto, então ele os destrói com sua corrente Chidori, e a equipe continua.Naruto, capítulo 371, páginas 4-5 Naruto descobre que Sasuke está, por isso, a equipe de Naruto vai em busca dele. Infelizmente, a equipe de Naruto encontra Tobi.Naruto, capítulo 383, páginas 1-2 Naruto tenta usar dois Rasengan gigantes em Tobi com seus clones, mas os ataques são absorvidos por Tobi. A equipe de Naruto, em seguida, prepara-se para derrotar Tobi. Enquanto isso, Sasuke encontra Kisame, que pede para Sasuke ir sozinho, já que Itachi não quer interferências.Naruto, capítulo 380, página 8 Sasuke não tinha argumentos, e deixou sua equipe com Kisame. Suigetsu e Kisame, então, prepararam-se para lutar pela Samehada.Naruto, capítulo 380, página 11 Sasuke então foi para o esconderijo, e preparado para a batalha contra Itachi. Jiraiya vs. Pain thumb|left|Jiriya se infiltra em Amegakure. Jiraiya disse à Tsunade que ele estava indo para coletar pessoalmente informações sobre a Akatsuki no lugar mais provável: Amegakure.Naruto, capítulo 366, página 9-13''Naruto'', capítulo 367, página 6-13 Segundos depois, Jiraiya entrou com sucesso na aldeia;Naruto, capítulo 367, página 15-17 no entanto, foi detectado por um dispositivo em silêncio feito por Pain. Konan foi rapidamente despachada para localizar Jiraiya. Jiraiya então sequestrara dois ninjas da Amegakure, e coletou algumas informações sobre o poder do Pain.Naruto, capítulo 368, páginas 9-10''Naruto'', capítulo 369, página 6 Antes de agir mais, Jiraiya instruiu Gerotora para deixá-lo e contatar-se com Naruto se alguma coisa acontecer com ele, especulando que Madara Uchiha foi o responsável pelo ataque de Nove Caudas em Konoha no passado. Konan localizou Jiraiya, e informou Pain, que tinha mudado de corpo em uma câmara secreta. Konan então foi em frente e atacou Jiraiya, ambos lutaram de forma equilibrada e curta.Naruto, capítulo 372, página 4-8 Jiraiya, em seguida, falou sobre seu passado com Konan, Yahiko e Nagato. Pain logo apresentou-se no campo de batalha por cima, e atacou Jiraiya. Pain então disse a Jiraiya o desejo de si, do qual era o de todos sofrerem o que ele sofreu quando era criança, para que eles parassem de brigar entre si e amadurecesse como ele tinha feito. Depois de algum tempo lutando ao lado de Gamaken contra as invocações de Pain, Jiraiya entrou no Modo Sábio, e convocou os sapos Shima e Fukasaku.Naruto, capítulo 376, página 2 Pain, em seguida, convocou mais dois de seus outros corpos, e os três iniciaram uma luta de alto nível contra Jiraiya. thumb|left|A mensagem criptografada que Jiraiya deixou. Apesar de estar em sua forma mais forte, Jiraiya lutou em uma batalha perdida, terminando com o braço esmagado e arrancado por seu ex-aluno.Naruto, capítulo 379, páginas 10-12 Jiraiya também teve memórias de quando encontrou-se com o Sapo Sábio, que lhe tinha dito que ele seria um pervertido do qual iria escrever um livro, e iria treinar a criança que estava destinada à salvar o mundo ninja. Ele acreditava que a criança seria Nagato. Durante a luta, Jiraiya aprendeu o segredo de Pain, embora não tenha sido revelado no episódio, e sua garganta foi esmagada, teve seu ombro perfurado e foi apunhalado nas costas por cada um dos cinco caminhos em batalha. Quando ele estava morrendo, com cinco receptores de chakra em suas costas, ele teve mais memórias de uma conversa que tivera com Minato e Kushina, os pais de Naruto, sobre o nome de seu filho relacionado a uma personagem de seu livro, tornando Jiraiya o padrinho de Naruto. Lembrando disso, juntou suas últimas forças de vida escreveu nas costas de Fukasaku uma mensagem codificada.Naruto capítulo 382, página 17 Ele disse que agora acredita que Naruto era o filho destinado, e que cabia a ele decidir o seu futuro. O Caminho Asura, em seguida, atirou o punho contra Jiraiya e Fukasaku e destruiu a laje de concreto que Jiraiya estava deitado sobre. Jiraiya, em seguida, afundou-se na água para a sua morte ao pensar sobre como ele iria nomear seu próximo livro. Ele, então, decidiu nomeá-lo de "A História de Naruto Uzumaki" e disse que tinha uma bela ideia para ele. Enquanto isso, Pain deduziu que Jiraiya estava morto, mas Fukasaku havia escapado. Capítulos Episódios Referências en:Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant es:Relato de Jiraiya el Galante Categoria:Arcos